Lover
by megamanfreakinx
Summary: Teaser for Amel's story. Picture(on the field) by Ni-qu on deviantart.


**Lover**

Author's Note: I do not condone underage or any illegal acts or even encourage them. The sexual depictions written below will not be described in further detail. In my personal opinion, acts against minors are abhorrent. My personal beliefs aside, I will be writing about this topic in Reclaimer. I do apologize for any inconvenience to the reader. If you are not 18 years of age or above I discourage you from reading this story (Lover).

 **Thanks for being so patient, I've been really busy with Reclaimer and the AudioBook and another project that I haven't been able to put anything out. But this is out now! So, enjoy, humans.**

He has to leave soon.

Cream opened her eyes. Her eyelids fluttered for a moment from the shock of pure sunlight. She smiled and closed her eyes again.

The little rabbit felt her left hand under her head start to cramp. She switched arms, and while doing so, she caught a wonderful scent in the air. One of her legs sat up while the other crossed over. With the cool breeze coming, her salmon-colored dress waved away, as did her tasseled, blue, tie.

Cream did something unexpected, or rather, something out of the norm. She began to make a clicking sound with her mouth. Not something she ever did, but she did so anyway.

Her shoes felt heavy, especially the one lifted up in the air, so she switched legs. Her long and large ears began to tremble quietly and unpredictably- they heard something approaching. It did not bother her, she knew who it was. There was, although, something missing, someone. Perhaps it was Cheese.

"Where are you?" Cream quietly sighed. It was strange, but this time, the blue Chao was not around to respond.

As the wind shifted, so did the flowers around her. A couple of them trickled her cheek and nose, making her wriggle it uncomfortably.

"I'm right here." A voice, soft and sincere as it always had been. He was a young, handsome boy. Her would-be, should-be, was and forever will-be.

Something tells you, you won't be joining him.

Cream didn't have to open her eyes to respond. She was not referring to him but she was willing to live with letting him have the benefit of the doubt. What she saw in her mind's eye was nowhere in comparison to the actual thing. But she saw a yellow fox, smiling at her, making a joke.

Cream responded, "Hey." She felt her heartbeat elevate. There was another sweet scent, this time coming from the boy. Normally, the little rabbit would find her conversations with him to be less than forthright. But today was different, today, in this sunny day; there was nothing she needed to worry about.

She found herself leaning her head against her elbow which was vertically stood up. She opened her eyes and saw the bright fur of the fox first. It stung her eyes a bit, and then she noticed his eyes, blue. Blue pools, oceans even. He himself was leaning against his elbow and staring at Cream.

"I noticed something different about you today." The two-tailed fox finally said.

"Yeah?" Cream giggled, "What's that?" Was she really this confident? Oh how much she enjoyed her new self. And with the person she most loved in this world.

Do you realize where this path takes you?

"I can't put my finger on it." The fox gave up, laying his back on the ground again.

Cream admired the boy, her boy. From head to toe, his ears were large and pointy, his eyes welcoming, his smile friendly. His nose was also pointy, his cheeks puffy, his whiskers thin. His chin was small and boyish. His neck was soft, his chest roomy and furry and white, his belly chubby- but all the more to cuddle with. His legs were thin, and his tails bulbous and hairy. And then there were his white gloves, his red sneakers with little white and white socks.

Cream took in a gust of air, "Is it my dress?"

"No."

She tried again, "Is it my eyes?" Cream found flirting with him was more than enjoyable. It was breathtaking and unrealistic.

It is a path beyond the Wall. Where two worlds meet, and the third world shatters.

Cream found herself crawling ever closer to the boy. He felt her presence and even her warm breath on his chest. He welcomed her by reaching her head and pulling her towards his chest. She closed her eyes again, this time she heard his beating heart and her own.

The girl noticed something else, something that should not be there, but was there. It was small, and it parted his fur. It was noticeable. It was given to him.

The boy supported the weight of his head with his fist and was able to look down at the face of the rabbit. She was looking up at him now. She was searching, this happened automatically. But he was also searching. It appeared as if he had done this before, and all too well.

We must not look. We must see. Don't look at the missing pieces. What do the parts show you?

"Maybe it is your eyes." He stroked one pair of eyelashes making Cream blink and smile. She loved everything about him, and everything he had to offer her. She blinked slowly, trying to memorize his entirety and all his features with every second.

"Or maybe, it's your lips." He played.

Something had changed; Cream no longer had the confidence she had before. Was it his comment about her lips? Did he intend to… kiss her? He certainly was leaning for it. Cream felt her entire face melt with red. Luckily he noticed this and stopped midway.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"I don't know." Cream felt embarrassed, this was _the_ moment. Her special moment with him and she was blowing it. When he leaned back again she stopped him and said, "No… please, I'm sorry. I'm just being stupid."

You can't go with him beyond the Wall.

She found herself, this time, being held by him. He was rocking her back and forth in his arms like a baby, his babe. She felt it, but she must have been drenched in red. And so was he this time. He would stare into her, through her, and then he would look away, shy as he was. But he was different, he changed. This was not the boy she knew; this was… what was this?

"Do you…" She started, still blushing, still in love, still rocking, still drenched in red, still.

He giggled, "What is it?"

Cream looked up momentarily. Something has happened. The bright star in the sky, why was it different? It was just like the one in her world, only… different. She directed herself at her boy again, "Would you…?"

"What?" He smiled genuinely. Was he just toying with her? How patient he must have been. How dumb she must have appeared to him. Only, something told Cream that Tails just loved her. Could he really just- love her?

"Kiss…me…?" She finally said, averting her eyes, closing her point of view with her hands.

Is he really there? Or is it just an imprint of something, or someone else.

He took her hands with one of his own, and she could see him again. He said, lovingly, "I will."

Was Cream ready for this? Could she handle this? It was all happening too quickly. She had never kissed anyone before. How strange and alien the feeling and thought of it was. To him it was strange, the thought of lips meeting, but still, a meaningful gesture. To her, so alien, so peaceful and loving and new.

Something has happened, something has changed!

Her boy was over her now, quite unexpectedly. This was not how she envisioned it to be. Her first was supposed to be, relaxing and wonderful. What was this?

She was not old enough to feel elation as he did. Even though she felt delight and euphoria, it just felt forced, and pushed upon her.

He did not kiss her lips, he moved his way around her neck. This felt good, and bad.

He moved himself lower.

Her subconscious woke up, finally. She began to panic. This was not normal, this was not love. This was hate, a power that he needed to feel. He was using her.

"No, stop!" She cried, unable to make him move away from on top of her. This was also an alien feeling, one she should have never felt.

He ignored her. She heard the crackle of lightning. It was raining, it wasn't sunny anymore. Things around her were dead and rotting.

"Get off of me!" She yelled and pushed but it was to no avail. She saw him now, only a glimpse. This was not her boy. It was a flash of black appendages protruding from many places in his body.

"No!" She was reliving her hell.

It was too late.

"AHH!"

Cream woke up, alerting her companions. Her gasps were erratic, and she felt the metallic atmosphere on her tongue.

"What is it?!" A young boy asked.

Cream tore off her itchy blanket and began to run. She found herself overlooking the bright star in the sky, it reflected upon the silent brook. She dipped her toes inside. Cream was bawling. She gripped the only thing that gave her comfort, a shiny, silver ring. Her tears even drenched the ring.

"I hate you!" Cream yelled at herself and at her enemy. Between gasps she tried to say the words again but was unable to do so.

The boy was behind her now, and he pensively began to make a clicking sound with his mouth, "Len, why don't you go?"

Len sighed and approached the crying girl. She was a species much unlike Len, and yet, Len could somehow relate. "Cream?" She put her arm around the rabbit.

Cream gasped and spooked by her companion. She looked her over and began to cry more quietly and more reserved.

Len tried again and put her arm around the rabbit. She waited for her gasps to quiet down. Len spoke again, "I lo-u-ve you Cream."

Cream giggled and corrected her, "Love."

Len elbowed the boy once he was crouched next to her. The boy also responded, "I lev her also."

Cream giggled once more, "Close enough."

Cream looked up, the Wall was massive, and it was not a welcoming sight. Cream started, she felt loved by her companions, "Amel, Len, I want to give you this." She handed them her silver ring.

"You're giving us this?" Amel asked.

Cream nodded, "I need to move on."

 **End of Teaser 1 of (Amel's story)**


End file.
